Mystical Surprises
by etowa-ru faia
Summary: Syaoran thinks Sakura is a sirl who always gets herself into trouble . Sakura thinks Syaorans a mystry and whatarethe surprises that awaits them ?Sorry I suck at summary's.SS
1. Default Chapter

Descalimer - As much as I hate to say this but I don't own CCS.Now that we are done with that let's move onto the story.

Mystical Surprises

Chapter 1 - Sayonara Syaoran

"Xiao Lang!"A 22 - year old woman with long jet black hair said knocking on a big mahagony door.

"Come in"A voice behind the door said . The woman turned the door knob and entered the room "Xiao Lang "she stated again happily and a bit squekingly looking down at her cousin .When Xiao lang looked up and saw his cousin , he frowned at her playfully . "What are you doing over here ? I thought I had asked you not to bug me ? And don't call me Xiaolang . "

"Come on ... be a sport and let me enjoy teasing and critisizing you while you are here ." She said punching him on his arm . " And anyways ...you are leaving

today"

Syaoran shook his head " Not today ......" a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he saw the sudden smile and jumpy behavior of Meiling as she heard this , Syaoran could't help adding "....now !"

"Whhhhaaaaattt!!!"Meiling stopped in the middle of her jump " But I thought that you were leaving at night and if I am right this time of the day to mankind is known as day . "

"Change of plans Meiling . To mankind this is known as change of plans." Syaoran said while zipping of his last and his only luggage - his carrybag .

He walked towards the main door of his mansion yes! Ladies and Gentlemen **_his_** mansionwith Meiling at his heels ."But why the change of plans all so sudden ? "she asked .

Syaoran turned around and gave a sigh and replied " Work Meiling . Work !"That is all she needed to hear beacause she understood what he meant so she only nodded .

Saying his last 'goodbyes' he started towards his limousine and when he entered the car he heard a perticular someone yell "Try to keep away from trouble dear cousin !" This perplexed Syaoran but he could not ask her what she meant beacause the car as already on it's way to the airport - His current destination which had a perticular surprise in store for him .

"I hope you liked this chapter and please reweiw ! Etowa-ru Faia , your writer , Fanfiction news "


	2. Flight F136

Desclaimer - I donot own CCS . GOD it's a torture saying that but anyway's on with the story ....

Bublysaku - Thankyou very much for reweiwing . You are my first ever reweiwer (clap ! clap ! ) . Hope you enoy this story .

Mystical Surprises

Chapter 2 - Flight F-136

TTTRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG

"HHOOEE !Why didn't anyone wake me up ? "A girl with light auburn hair and captivating emerald pools ask waking up due to the noise . "Does no one exept me understand that I am going to ba late ?"

She quickly got out of her bed and took a shower . After the shower and a quick dress-up session she hurried downstairs to have breakfast .

"Goodmorning Kaiju ."her utterly obnouxious brother stated looking up at her from the paper that he was currently reading " and aren't you late ? "

"That's it!"and went straight to him and "Ooouucchh !And why did you have to stomp me kaiju ?"

"Sakura not Kaiju !"and with that she stormed out of the house .

"Three ...two ...one!"

_Bam _The house door flew open agin with avery angry Sakura "Alright Tory I apologise , and now that you forgive me ... can you take me to the airport or I will be super late!Plleeaassee Tory please" and when he still shook his head 'no'

she started to give him her super dooper when-nothing-else-works fomula ......dum dum dum ...... her puppy - dog eyes .

Tory's eyes grew wide with what looked like fear "NNNOOO , no anything but that !" Tory' screamed closing his eyes and covering his ears . Sakura saw this and bounced her eye -brows up and down an evil g lint in her eyes . (Everybody could hear the glass cracking due to the silent evil laugh coming out of Sakura's voice organ)

At the airport...

Syaoran entered the airport . He was wearing a black denim shirt and denims underneath that of the same colour . he walked up to the info-booth with his carrybag slinging over his shoulder with one hand and the other hand running through his ever-so-messy hair . This caused the lady in the info-booth up at him .when he reached the info-booth he cooly asked "Information on flight F-136 please ."

"Announcements will be made in a moment sir ."

"Thankyou ."

"My pleasure , sir ."

Syaoran went into the waiting room and sat there when he started to hear some girls at the back whisper to eachother " Isn't that Syaoran Li ?"

"Yeah ! The one who works as a model for a part - time job ?"

"Yes ! It indeed is him ?"

Syaoran just dismissed it , picked up a magazine and started to read it randomly . He looked up after a while and saw one of the girls from the previous gang walking up to him .He absoloutely when any girl would act like this when they saw him . He was mentally thinking of ways to avoid this when the loudspeaker activated " All the passengers of flight F-136 aboard the flight which is going to take off in 15 minutes . Thankyou !"

"Saved by anther being from the female speciese" A smile crossed Syaoran's face as he got up with his carrybag and left towards flight F-136.

So , do you like it ? Please reweiw and tell me If I should continue this story .


End file.
